Lovely Storm
by Dancing through the Storm
Summary: for Tears of Insanity's contest It's pouring rain on valentines day, can the most romantic day of the year pull two lonely hearts together? rae/rob oneshot


**This is for Tears of Insanity's Valentines day contest, it a rob/rae oneshot, I think it turned out pretty well...**

**Anyway, read on, hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and if there is a movie called 'Dance of love' I don't own that either.**

In the northern region on February 14 most couples experienced a romantic snowy Valentines Day. In Jump City, California this was not the case. Rain splattered down on the roof of Titans Tower, the normally blue sky was cloudy and gray.

Raven Roth stared out the large windows of the Tower, watching as the rain fell to the stormy ocean. The most romantic day of the year, and she was trapped with an over enthusiastic alien, an annoying green shape shifter, an over protective half robot, and an obsessive egoistical masked hero. Not the best combination.

Starfire had been delighted to learn that there was a holiday that practically praised the color pink. The red head had decorated the entire Tower with pink, red and white hearts, pictures of Cupid (that pesky little pixie), and paper flowers. As a result, the Tower now looked like a commercial, _promoting_ Valentines day.

"Yo Rae!" Cyborg called, snapping the violet haired sorceress out of her musings. Raven turned to see that both Robin and Cyborg stood in the doorway of the common room. The two eldest titans wore civilian clothes, Robin had traded his mask for a pair of sunglasses, and Cyborg wore a pair of baggy seats, and a hoodie. "We're going to a movie, want to come?"

Raven paused, she really didn't know what to do, "Come on Raven," Robin said as he took a few steps forward so that he stood directly in front of her. "It's not like you have anything better to do." He gave her a teasing smirk. Staring into the black abyss of Robin's sunglasses Raven found it impossible to say 'no', to say anything actually was going to be difficult.

Swallowing Raven grabbed her last shred of dignity and asked, "What movie are we seeing?" Robin's smirk turned into a triumphant one, as Raven realized she had said 'we', implying she was going...

"Well, last time we went to the theaters I picked the movie," Robin shifted, "So this time it was Starfire's turn," Raven raised a questioning eyebrow, "And she picked '_Dance of Love_'."

Raven had heard of the movie and she knew it was "A chick flick?" There was no way she was going to see a chick flick, especially not on Valentines day!

"Come on Raven," Cyborg pleaded.

"I'm not going." The dark bird of the tower stated. Raven turned around to continue her window gazing, but Robin caught her wrist. "Let me go bird boy." she struggled to break free.

"Bird boy? Come on _Raven_, I thought you'd be more creative," Robin leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I'm disappointed in you." Raven shivered as Robin's breath tickled her ear. Robin pulled back, he was silent as his hand dropped her wrist, which swung listlessly to her side. "Anyway, the movie starts in half an hour, we'll leave now if you're sure you don't want to come." his voice had changed, he seemed disappointed she wouldn't be going... Raven shook her head, that was just wishful thinking on her part.

"Go ahead."

The other four titans soon left, leaving Raven alone in the huge tower. Once she was sure that the other titans were gone Raven headed to her room to fetch a novel.

XXXX

Only ten minuets into the movie and already Robin was wishing he had stayed at the tower with Raven, and it had nothing to do with how boring the movie was. Robin shook his head, trying to chase those thoughts away. For months now, ever since the end of the world, ever since Raven had thrown her arms around his neck, and hugged him so hard, these thoughts had plagued his mind. When she had smiled, her perfect smile, he felt like it was special, only for him. He was fooling himself if he said that was when he had fallen, but that was the first time he _realized_ that there was no ground beneath his feet.

Shifting Robin glanced at the alien princess who sat beside him. Her green eyes were enchanting, and they shone as she eagerly watched the cheesy movie played out. Everyone thought they would end up together, there was a time when Robin himself thinking that too. Starfire was his light, a light to bring him out of the darkness that had haunted him since his parents died. Yet there was a part of him that knew he would never be able to open up to Starfire, she would never truly understand him.

Robin knew what he had to do, it was Valentines day, and he should be spending it with the person he cared about most. He stood.

"Where are you going Robin?" He glanced at Starfire, who had notice him leaving.

"I just have something I really have to do." the Boy Wonder replied softly.

Starfire gave him a knowing smile, "Good luck." She whispered, and returned her attention to the movie. Robin was stumped, she couldn't possibly know, could she?

XXXX

Starfire watched Robin leave out of the corner of her eye, she knew he was going to Raven, and she truly hoped her friends would be happy. She just wished it didn't hurt so much.

XXXX

Raven stood upon the roof of the might tower overlooking the bay. The rain was still falling, only not as harsh anymore. It seemed to be dancing down from the heavens. Raven smiled, it was so peaceful out here.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain." Robin's voice surprised Raven, she hadn't sensed him coming.

"I thought you were at the movies." Raven responded, keeping her calm.

"I was, but I couldn't focus." suddenly he was standing right beside her. "I was too busy thinking about you." his voice was hushed, difficult to hear over the rain.

But Raven heard it. Her face flushed red. "Why were you thinking about me?" she stammered.

"I'm always thinking about you." He placed himself infront of her. "Always." with that one word he leaned forward, and placed a light kiss on her lips. It was quick, and ended just as suddenly as it started, but it still made Raven's heart race, and the satellite dish explode. Robin smiled softly, "Cyborg won't be happy about that." he murmured, backing up.

Raven delicately placed her figures on her lips, "Why?" she whispered.

Robin placed his hands on her shoulders. "I take it you're talking about the kiss, not why Cyborg would be mad?" he paused, "Because Raven, I think, no, I know, that I, I love you."

Raven's stiffened.

"Rae? Raven, please say something!"

"What about Starfire?" her question slipped through her lips before she could stop it.

"Starfire is like a sister to me, nothing more, and nothing less." He stated confidently.

Raven didn't know what to say, never in her wildest dreams had she thought Robin felt the same way...

With the rain pattering to the ground, making beautiful music. Raven wrapped her arms around Robin's chest and brought their two bodies close. Resting her forehead on his chest she hugged him tightly. For a moment Robin was too shocked to react, but slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly he rocked her back and forward, dancing, with only the rain as their music.

She wasn't ready to say it yet, someday, but for now, this was enough.


End file.
